Sakura and Sasuke The iPod shuffle challange
by Lex The Vampires Saviour
Summary: The ipod shuffle challange P 10 different songs...10 Different 'paragraphs' enjoy please oh and review! P


1

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame

of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

**Sakura/Sasuke**,

Warning: Cutting, Language.

1.) The Bitter end - Sum 41

Sasuke had killed him. His goal since his youth was done. But the words that he'd whispered as Sasuke's kantana blade pierced through his flesh and muscle made him tremble.

"_I did this for you brother. They were planning to use us as tools, I had to save you" _with a shuddering breath Itachi died.

As Sasuke looked down towards his brother crystal tears freely flowed down his cheeks and landed on the blood stained grass. As his knees collapsed Sasuke screamed a heartbreaking yell.

"ITACHI" This was how Sakura found him leaned over his brother tears pouring down his face. Pulling him towards her, she thought 'what a Bitter end"

2.) What Hurts the Most - Rascal Flatts

Sasuke for the second time in his life cried. The salty tears falling down his cheeks, only to be brushed away just couldn't stop falling. He watched with watering eyes as her friends and family spoke about her, in a way that she wouldn't be forgotten. Now it was his turn, with a shuddering breath he walked up to the stand, hands buried deep into the pockets of his black suit. He looked across the crowd noticing the forlorn expressions of the many thousands there.

"I loved her." Were the only three words that his cracked voice would allow him to say. "I loved her so god damn much!"

Finally he cracked staring straight at her still body he brushed away her PINK bangs and whispered "now seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do _Sakura"_

3.) Ordinary – Train

She knew that Orochimaru was a sick bastard, but this had just passed through all expectations and limitations. Just looking at '_it' _no '_him'_ she cried. This wasn't the boy or man she fell in love with, or confessed her undying love for. This was just a creature, an experiment.

It reached his hand out _"don't you just love me now… Sakura" _

Pulling out a kunai she replied "I would never love a thing like you, you've changed in a way that it makes it impossible to love you…_Sasuke" _

As she was about to throw the kunai, wings burst through his back. 'Now that's not ordinary' she thought reading her kunai.

4.) Love is Dead – Tokio Hotel

He burned all the letters that he'd received when he was still genin. Looking at one carefully he noted that it was sent recently. Wondering who could've sent it he opened it and read the 4 words.

"Shit" he swore. Dashing out of his hose he headed to a familiar house. "SAKURA!" he yelled. Banging on the door no one answered. He looked up and saw an opened window gathering chakra to his feet he ran and swung himself into it.

He stopped and looked around. Things were smashed everywhere, the tables upturned and the mirrors broken. Looking around to what he guessed was a bathroom, he gasped on the door was a bloody handprint. Looking inside he found her.

"MY LOVE IS DEAD" was scrawled upon her wrists blood pooling around each one.

Weakly Sakura opened an eye "Sasuke?"

"Why?" was the only reply she had.

"We could never work. So this was the next best thing."

"What! Why not just go on separate ways."

"That would've killed me. At least this way it's my fault not yours." Smiling a small smile her eyes started to close. "Sasuke Atisheru" her eyes closed, her head lolling to the left.

With a shaky hand Sasuke cupped her cheek "Sakura? Sakura?!" he wiped his tears "Atisheru Saku-Tenshi"

Grabbing the blade that Sakura used he positioned himself behind her. Holding on to her waist, slicing both wrists he looked at her face. Kissing her lips gently he too died.

5.) True Love – Madina Lake

She trained. That's all she could ever do, now he's gone. She made it her mission to get stronger, if not for the other people, for Him and for herself.

'He wouldn't care' she thought 'he never did'

With a new found strength he slammed her fist into a tree, slowly the tree cried out, and slowly fell towards the earth, heading directly at her.

Sakura stood still just waiting for the impending accident to occur. Before the tree could reach her, another body flew into hers and knocked her out the way.

"What the bloody hell were you just standing there for!" a male voice yelled.

"No!" she cried. "I could've been with him!"

Naruto stood eyes shining brightly with his unshed tears. "Sakura, Sasuke is dead and there's nothing you can do about it."

"He told me he loved me."

"He did"

"Then why did he leave me alone"

A week later Sakura was found in the forest dead from chakra exhaustion. The song at her funeral was the on she had picked.

"They always say true love would never leave, but my true love has gone"

'Not any more' Naruto thought listening to the lyrics 'she's found her true love now'

6.) Whiskey lullaby – Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss (but she's gunna die first P)

She couldn't believe what she had seen. Ordering another whiskey she downed it making sure that no more of the brown liquid was left in the glass. Images flashed in her mind and before she knew it she was on her fifth drink. She couldn't take it anymore.

Sakura lay on her bed rolling onto her side the images once again burned into her mind. Sasuke and Ino, her lover and her best friend, together, on his bed making love like there was no tomorrow. She recalled how shocked they both were when she swung the door wide open. With not even a glance to Ino, Sasuke jumped up and stated trying to weasel his way out of it.

"I've already seen it. And I'm going" packing her bag she had ran out of the house and into her car.

Picking up the gun on her bedside table she pointed at the heart. She fired.

The next day Sasuke went to apologise to Sakura only to find her dead on her bed blood pooling around her. Rolling her over so she faced the ceiling he noticed the tear stains that lined both cheeks. Looking across her body he saw a letter in her hand, pulling it out he read what it said.

'This is how much you've hurt me.'

A month later Sasuke was drowning his constant sorrows with the same whiskey, as Sakura had once done. Dark outlines under his eyes were visible, from his haunting nightmares of him and her, finally ending with her body and the note.

Sasuke lay on his bed and looked at the picture of Sakura smiling at the camera. Picking it up he also grabbed Sakura's gun, which he had kept, pointing it as his heart he also pulled the trigger.

Sasuke clutching onto the picture of Sakura was the scene that his friends had come and seen.

He was buried next to her under a cherry blossom tree.

7.) Oceans Avenue – Yellowcard

Sakura loved the ocean the serenity and comfort it gave drew her in.

Sasuke loved the streets where most of his life was.

They both liked the same things but the only problem was where to go. With Sakura wanting to walk across the beach, and Sasuke wanting to walk down the streets, they started to have petty arguments, which led to a full blown yelling match. Sakura had, had enough opening the door with such force she slammed it behind her.

Sasuke brushed his bangs back. He stood there in his apartment thinking bout what had just happened. With one final thought he followed her lead and ran out the door, this time to follow her and make amends.

He spotted her sat on the beach alone her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees. Walking closer he stated to sing.

Sakura loved it when he sang; his voice was like melted chocolate in her opinion. Looking at him she listened to the lyrics he sang.

"If I could find you now, things would get better. We could leave this town and run forever. I know somewhere somehow we'll be together, let your wave's crash down and take me away."

Sasuke looked at her and crouched down next to her looking at the ocean he wrapped his arm around his girlfriends shoulder.

"Love you Sakura."

"Love you too Sasuke"

8.) The Reason – Hoobastank

Sasuke's life once revolved around crime and drugs He couldn't stop his life from spiralling downwards. Yet he knew that there was one person, who could make his life better. She was his light

Sakura was her name, and Sasuke felt like she was his guardian angel, who needed protection from the cruel harsh world of his.

Sasuke's so called _friends_ told him that he had become weak. After that the gang proceeded to try and beat him to death, but Sasuke managed to get away.

He remembered the look in Sakura's eyes when she looked at his battered and bruised form.

Crying she asked why, he had got beaten up because of her.

He replied with, "I've found reason for me, to change who I use to be, the reason to start over new, and the reason is" he paused before whispering _"you"_

9.) Dirty Little Secret – All American Rejects 

They both knew this was wrong, on so many levels, but they just couldn't stop.

It was only a kiss, but that led to something stronger, and usually ending up with them tangled in each other and the covers of their bed.

It killed them to see each other, walking with another person, holding hands and confessing there love to each other.

When Sakura asked Sasuke "why they couldn't just stop hurting their friends and themselves in the process?" Sasuke replied "Because you're my dirty little secret" in a voice that made Sakura weak at the knees.

That night they proceeded to make love several times. With each thrust and moan, they both fell deeper in love.

Unfortunately for them someone spotted them. In the morning, both Sakura and Sasuke were dumped without warning the only reason was that 'They' knew about His/Her secret.

As Sakura was being comforted by Sasuke she muttered 'So much for a dirty little secret'. Sasuke chuckled.

10.) Hello Beautiful – Jonas Brothers.

Sasuke couldn't believe it when he heard that Sakura was moving to the states. Searching everywhere for her, he found her in the local park staring as the Koi fish jumped and swam through the small pond. He looked at her face, it void of emotions. Walking up to her Sasuke tugged on the sleeve of her top and pulled her towards him. Cradling her in his embrace he whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"Sasuke..." Sakura muttered. "you won't forget me will you?"

"I could never do such a thing Sakura" replied Sasuke. "not even if a man put a gun to my head and demanded I forget, I wouldn't"

Sasuke felt his shoulder dampen, realising that Sakura was crying he tilted her head so it was facing him, wiping away her tears he whispered "I love you" before placing his lips onto hers and tasting the salt from her tears.

That night they made love for the first time and as they lay in the dark, in a lovers embrace Sakura whispered "I love you, now and forever."

1 Month later and Sakura hadn't heard from Sasuke. He hadn't responded to her texts or calls and she thought that he had forgotten her. Burying her face into her pillow as the tears rolled down her cheeks, she was startled by her phone going off. Looking at the id her eyes widened '_Sasuke' _placing the phone to her ear she listened '_hello beautiful'. _That night Sakura was wide awake talking to Sasuke. "I couldn't answer because you, time-wise, are behind us so when you texted or called me my phone was off." He explained. Whilst saying _goodbye and goodnight _Sasuke told Sakura to open her front door.

Doing so she dropped her phone and jumped at the person standing there waiting for her. "Sasuke!" she murmured into his neck.

HWN: Yeah, ummm Review D please?!

Deidara: How come I'm not in this un?

HWN: Look at the pairing it's Sakura/ Sasuke

Deidara: O why not SakuDei un? ) Looks at Sakura

Sakura: Blushes

Deidara: See Saku-Chan LOVES me un! D

HWN: --' sigh Maybe next time

Deidara: Why not now un?

HWN: Coz.

Deidara: coz why un?

HWN: Just coz.

Deidara: Whhhhyyy- un!

HWN: SHUT UP OR I WON'T DO ONE!

Deidara: EEP!

HWN: Hope you like )


End file.
